The present invention is directed to an improved static dissipation bag for a hard drive and other electronic components, an improved method of installing a hard drive or other electronic component into a computer or other electronic device, and a low-cost back-up system.
There have been many advances in the computer industry over the last decade including remarkable improvements to microprocessors, their capacities, their speeds of operation, increased RAM capacities for desktop and laptop computers, and dramatic increases in memory capacity, the speed of operation of hard disks, and the mother boards. Although replacement or substitution of the microprocessing chip with a more powerful chip normally requires replacing the mother board in a computer, the RAM memory can be easily upgraded, and is continually upgraded in computers. Likewise, the hard disk memory can be increased by adding or substituting a new hard drive into a computer to increase not only the hard drive memory but also the hard drive operational speeds. With the increase in the memory requirements for software, the computer bought today frequently must be upgraded with increased RAM and/or hard drive memory a year later to take advantage of the newest software.
When the hard drive of an existing computer is to be substituted with an upgrade, most typically, the data on the old hard drive is backed up to an external source, such as a network, tape drive, recordable CD, zip drive, or the like The old rive is removed and the new hard drive is installed. The Microsoft Windows operating system, or less frequently, an alternative operating system, is then installed. Finally, the data on the back-up source is then transferred to the new drive.
In the present invention, when the hard drive of an existing computer is to be substituted with an upgrade, i.e., a hard drive with greater memory and/or operating speed, the data on the existing hard drive is transferred to the new hard drive directly, preferably prior to removal of the old hard drive and installation of the new hard drive. This method is used by a few hard drive manufacturers. However, this method can be fraught with certain difficulties. Electronic components and the computer can build up electric static charges. Electrostatic discharge can damage computer components, the new and old hard drive, the write and read heads on the hard drives, and the like. Thus, it is important to dissipate electrostatic charge safely and under controlled conditions, rather than having an accidental electrostatic discharge that can damage the computer and/or its components,
During the data transfer from the existing hard drive in the computer to the new hard drive, which resides outside the computer during the data transfer step, shock movement to the new hard drive cannot only damage components of the hard drive, including the disks covered with magnetic coating and the recording and reading heads, but it also can move the recording head, causing a data write error. After the data transfer has taken place (which can be quite lengthy when there is a great deal of data to be transferred), the computer operating system authenticates successful transfer of the data, and if it finds an error in the data transfer, the data transfer step must be re-run. If the magnetic material on the disks has been damaged, the hard drive will have to be reformatted or replaced, and if one or more of the recording heads has been damaged, the hard drive will have to be replaced.
The present invention is directed to an improved method of shipping and installing a new hard drive in a computer comprising the steps of packaging a new hard drive in a static dissipation bag having a conductive coating on its exterior surface; boxing the packaged new hard drive in a shock-absorbing medium within a transportation box, connecting the new hard drive to the PCMCIA port, or equivalent port, of a computer; transferring the data on the existing hard drive in the computer to the new hard drive while the new hard drive is packaged in the static dissipation bag and boxed in the shock-absorbing medium within the transportation box; disconnecting the new hard drive from the computer port after the data transfer is complete; grounding the static dissipation bag to the computer and to an operator, the operator removing the packaged new hard drive from the transportation box and the static dissipation bag and installing it in the computer.
The method can be used to replace an existing hard drive with a new hard drive.
The new hard drive can be placed on the surface of the static dissipation bag by the operator after the static dissipation bag is grounded to the computer and the operator. The new hard drive installation is carried out by the grounded operator. The existing hard drive can then be removed from the computer by the grounded operator and placed on the surface of the static dissipation bag. The new hard drive is installed in the computer by the grounded operator. The existing hard drive can be packaged in the static dissipation bag by the operator. The existing hard drive can also be boxed in the shock-absorbing medium within the transportation box. The existing hard drive can also be packaged in the static dissipation bag by the operator after removal of the existing hard drive from the computer and before installation of the new hard drive in the computer.
The new hard drive can be connected to the first end of a connector cable and the new hard drive and the connected first end of the connector cable can be packaged in the static dissipation bag with the second end of the connector cable extending out from the static dissipation bag. The second end of the connector cable can be packaged within a second static dissipation bag for added protection against static charge. The second end of the connector cable is connected to the PCMCIA or equivalent port of the computer to effect the data transfer from the existing hard drive to the new hard drive. The first end of the connector cable is disconnected from the new hard drive after the data transfer from the existing hard drive has been completed. Thereafter, the first end of the connector cable can be connected to the existing hard drive and the existing hard drive and the connected connector cable can be packaged in the static dissipation bag after installation of the new hard drive in the computer. The packaged existing hard drive can be boxed in the shock-absorbing medium within the transportation box.
The existing hard drive packaged in the static dissipation bag and boxed in the shock-absorbing medium (xe2x80x9cstored hard drivexe2x80x9d) can be used as a back up hard drive. The second end of the connector cable of the stored hard drive is connected to the PCMCIA or equivalent port of a computer; the data stored in the computer to be backed up is transferred to the stored hard drive while the stored hard drive is packaged in the static dissipation bag and boxed in the shock-absorbing medium within the transportation box. After the data transfer to the stored hard drive, the connector cable is disconnected from the computer. The static dissipation bag can be optionally grounded to the computer prior to and/or during the data transfer step.
The present invention is also directed to an improved method of shipping and storing a back-up hard drive for a computer comprising the steps of: packaging a hard drive in a static dissipation bag having a conductive coating on its exterior surface; boxing the packaged hard drive (xe2x80x9cback-up hard drivexe2x80x9d) in a shock-absorbing medium within a transportation box; connecting the back-up hard drive to the PCMCIA or equivalent port of a computer; transferring the data on the existing hard drive in the computer to the back-up hard drive while the back-up hard drive is packaged in the static dissipation bag and boxed in the shock-absorbing medium within the transportation box; disconnecting the back-up hard drive from the computer after the data transfer is complete.
The static dissipation bag can be grounded to the computer prior to or during the data transfer step. The first end of a connector cable with first and second ends can be connected to the back-up hard drive, and the back-up hard drive and the connected connector cable can be packaged in the static dissipation bag with the second end of the connector cable extending out of the static dissipation bag. The second end of the connector cable of the hard drive is connected to the PCMCIA or equivalent port of the computer to effect the data transfer.
The improved method of installing a hard drive in a computer utilizes the shipping container with its shock-absorbing material, and an improved static dissipation bag, as a temporary housing for the new hard drive during data transfer and using the static dissipation bag as a static dissipating work surface during the installation step for the new hard drive.
It is an object of the present invention to package and box the old hard drive in the improved static dissipation bag and the shipping container and to utilize the packaged and old hard drive as a back-up system.
As with most conventional hard drives, the hard drive in the present method is shipped in a transportation box, normally a cardboard or corrugated cardboard box containing polymeric foam sponge. The hard drive is shipped within a static dissipation bag, conventionally a Mylar(copyright) bag having an external coating of metallic material to prevent static buildup on the exterior of the bag. The polymeric foam sponge padding in the transportation box acts as a shock absorber to prevent damage to the hard drive during transportation.
In the preferred embodiment, the connector cable is attached to the new hard drive, and the combination is shipped in the static dissipation bag with one end of the connector cable extending out of the bag in the transportation box. Optionally, the new hard drive and connected connector cable can be packaged in the static dissipation bag and the bag opened when the new hard drive is connected to the computer for data transfer. The operator opens the transportation box, which may have a hinged top, and removes the free end of the connector cable, preferably residing on the top of the polymeric foam sponge or between layers of the foam sponge. The free end, i.e., second end, of the connector cable, which has its other end, i.e., first end, attached to the hard drive is connected to the computer at the PCMCIA or equivalent port. Preferably, the free end of the connector cable is shipped in a small static dissipating or dissipation bag which is removed before connecting it to the computer port. The static dissipation bag housing the new hard drive and the attached end of the connector cable is preferably not opened until the data transfer is complete. The computer is started up and the data from the existing hard drive on the computer is transferred to the new hard drive. During the transfer of data from the old hard drive to the new hard drive, the new hard drive is maintained in the static dissipation bag to protect against static charge buildup and discharge and to protect against EMF surges, and is kept in the foam padding in the shipping container to minimize shock movement. Alternatively, the new hard drive can be taken out of the bag and laid on top of the bag with both residing in the polymeric foam sponge of the transportation box. In this latter embodiment, the bag is grounded to the operator and the computer by conductive leads.
The improved static dissipation bag has one or two conductive or attachment leads conductively attached or connected to the bag; optionally three or more conductive leads can be conductively attached or connected to the bag. Separate conductive leads have alligator clips and/or conductive adhesive, or similar conductive attachment means, at one end of each lead to attach or connect each lead to the bag. Prior to removing the old hard drive from the computer and installing the new hard drive, the free end of a conductive lead is connected to a metallic part on the computer chassis to ground the static dissipation bag with respect to the computer, and a conductive lead is connected to the operator, such as to the wrist of the operator, to ground the operator with respect to the static dissipation bag. Alternatively, one lead with attachment means can be used to connect the static dissipation bag to the computer and the operator.
After the conductive or attachment leads are attached to the operator, the bag and the computer, the bag, which is quite a bit larger than the electronic component, e.g., the hard drive, is opened to form a working surface. The bag is opened and the new hard drive is removed from the bag; the bag is unfolded and flattened out to form a work surface; and the drive is placed on the static dissipation bag work surface. The old hard drive is removed from the computer and placed on the static dissipation bag work surface. The new hard drive is then installed into the computer; the computer is closed up (the conductive or attachment lead to the computer and the operator is preferably left on until the computer is closed up, and the old hard drive, with or without the connector cable, is placed into the static dissipation bag. At this stage, the conductive leads can be disconnected from the operator and the computer; the computer can be started in its normal mode since it will recognize the new hard drive; and the new hard drive has all the data, application software, and operation software required for the operation and functioning of the computer.
The old hard drive can be used as a back-up hard drive by maintaining the hard drive with the connector cable in the static dissipation bag in the box. When the old hard drive is to be used as a back-up, the free end of the connector cable with the PCMCIA card is attached to the PCMCIA or equivalent port in the computer and the normal back-up operation is carried out on the old hard drive. After the back-up operation is complete, the old hard drive connector cable is removed from the computer and stored in the transportation box. Optionally, if the new hard drive was shipped with a small static dissipation bag housing the PCMCIA card, this bag can be used again to house the PCMCIA card and connector cable of the old hard drive to prevent static discharge damage to the old hard drive. Optionally, the conductive leads can be attached to the operator and computer prior to or during the data transfer step of a back-up operation.
The present invention is also directed to an improved static dissipation bag with an integral conductive lead comprising a bag having a polymeric film envelope portion and a contiguous field of polymeric film extending from a first side of the envelope portion of the bag, the polymeric film envelope having an external conductive coating, three sealed sides and an open side opening into a central chamber for storing items, the polymeric field of film having an external conductive coating, a connecting side connected to the envelope and an opposing remote side, a first edge and an opposing second edge both running from the connecting side to the remote side, the field of film having first and second sets of tear lines, the first and second sets of tear lines spaced apart and inter-disposed between each other, the first set of tear lines extending from the first edge toward the second edge and terminating before reaching the second edge and the second set of tear lines extending from the second edge towards the first edge and terminating before reaching the first edge to create a zigzag conductive lead of polymeric film extending from the envelope. The conductive lead has attachment means connected to the field of polymeric material about halfway between the connecting side and the remote side and a second attachment means connected to the field of polymeric field at the free end of the of the conductive lead.
In another embodiment of the present invention the static dissipation bag with an integral conductive lead comprises a bag having a polymeric film envelope portion and first and second fields of polymeric film extending from the first and second sealed sides of the envelope portion of the bag, the polymeric film envelope having an external conductive coating, first, second and third sealed sides and an open side opening into a central chamber for storing items, the first and second polymeric fields of film having an external conductive coating, a connecting side connected to the envelope and an opposing remote side, a first edge and an opposing second edge both running from the connecting side to the remote side, each of the first and second fields of film having first and second sets of tear lines, the first and second sets of tear lines spaced apart and inter-disposed between each other, the first set of tear lines extending from the first edge toward the second edge and terminating before reaching the second edge and the second set of tear lines extending from the second edge towards the first edge and terminating before reaching the first edge to create a zigzag conductive lead of polymeric film extending from the envelope.
In a further embodiment of the present invention the static dissipation bag with an integral conductive lead comprises a bag having a polymeric film envelope portion and a contiguous field of polymeric film extending from a first side of the envelope portion of the bag, the polymeric film envelope having an external conductive coating, first, second and third sealed sides and an open side opening into a central chamber for storing items, the polymeric field of film having an external conductive coating, a connecting side connected to the envelope and an opposing remote side, a first edge and an opposing second edge both running from the connecting side to the remote side, the field of film having first and second sets of tear lines, the first and second sets of tear lines spaced apart, inter-disposed between each other and parallel to and positioned near the remote side, the first set of tear lines extending from the first edge toward the second edge and terminating before reaching the second edge and the second set of tear lines extending from the second edge towards the first edge and terminating before reaching the first edge the connecting side to the remote side, the field of film having third and fourth sets of tear lines, the third and fourth sets of tear lines spaced apart and inter-disposed between each other and parallel to and positioned near the connecting side, a fifth tear line extending half way across the field from the connecting side toward the remote side parallel to the first and second sides, the third set of tear lines extending from the first edge toward the second edge and terminating before reaching the second edge and the fourth set of tear lines extending from the fifth tear line towards the first edge and terminating before reaching the first edge, the tear line of the first set of tear lines nearest the third set of tear lines extending from the fifth tear line to the first edge to create first and second zigzag conductive lead the field of polymeric film having lead of polymeric film to create a zigzag conductive leads of polymeric film extending from separate points on the envelope. the connecting side to the remote side, the field of film having first and second sets of tear lines, the first and second sets of tear lines spaced apart and interdisposed between each other, the first set of tear lines extending from the first edge toward the second edge and terminating before reaching the second edge and the second set of tear lines extending from the second edge towards the first edge and terminating before reaching the first edge to create a zigzag conductive lead of polymeric film.
In another embodiment of the present invention the static dissipation bag with an integral conductive lead comprises a bag having a polymeric film envelope portion and a contiguous field of polymeric film extending from a first side of the envelope portion of the bag, the polymeric film envelope having an external conductive coating, three sealed sides and an open side opening into a central chamber for storing items, the polymeric field of film having an external conductive coating, a connecting side connected to the envelope and an opposing remote side, a first edge and an opposing second edge both running from the connecting side to the remote side, and a first tear line running from the connected side to the remote side between the first side and the second side, the field of film having second and third sets of tear lines, the second and third sets of tear lines spaced apart and inter-disposed between each other, the second set of tear lines extending from the first edge toward the first tear line and terminating before reaching the first tear line and the third set of tear lines extending from the second edge towards the first tear line and terminating before reaching the first tear line to create a zigzag conductive lead of polymeric film extending from the envelope, and the field of film having fourth and fifth sets of tear lines, the fourth and fifth sets of tear lines spaced apart and inter-disposed between each other, the fourth set of tear lines extending from the first edge toward the first tear line and terminating before reaching the first tear line and the fifth set of tear lines extending from the second edge towards the first tear line and terminating before reaching the first tear line to create a zigzag conductive lead of polymeric film extending from the envelope.
In a still further embodiment, the static dissipation bag with an integral conductive lead comprises a bag having a polymeric film envelope portion and two contiguous fields of polymeric film superimposed on one another extending from the first sealed side of the envelope portion of the bag, the polymeric film envelope having an external conductive coating, three sealed sides and an open side opening into a central chamber for storing items, each of the two polymeric fields of film having an external conductive coating, a connecting side connected to the envelope and an opposing remote side, a first edge and an opposing second edge both running from the connecting side to the remote side, each of the two fields of polymeric film having first and second sets of tear lines, the first and second sets of tear lines spaced apart and inter-disposed between each other, the first set of tear lines extending from the first edge toward the second edge and terminating before reaching the second edge and the second set of tear lines extending from the second edge towards the first edge and terminating before reaching the first edge to create a zigzag conductive lead in each of the fields of polymeric film extending from the envelope.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a new hard drive is installed in a computer by packaging a new hard drive with a connected hard drive connector assembly having a PCMCIA connector in a static dissipation bag having a conductive coating on its exterior surface; grounding the static dissipation bag by connecting the bag to the computer and to an operator, extending the PCMCIA connector outside the bag, connecting the new hard drive via the PCMCIA connector to the PCMCIA or equivalent port of a computer, transferring the data on the existing hard drive in the computer to the new hard drive while the new hard drive is packaged in the static dissipation bag, disconnecting the PCMCIA connector from the PCMCIA or equivalent port after the data transfer is complete, removing the new hard drive from the static dissipation bag, disconnecting the hard drive connector assembly from the new hard drive, and installing the new hard drive in the computer. The new hard drive can replace the existing hard drive in the computer or be an add-on. After the data transfer, the new hard drive can be placed on the surface of the grounded static dissipation bag after the hard drive connector assembly is disconnected and the existing hard drive can then be removed from the computer and placed on the surface of the grounded static dissipation bag prior to installing the new hard drive in the computer.
The existing hard drive can be connected to the hard drive connector assembly and packaged in the static dissipation bag. The packaged existing hard drive can be boxed in a transportation box.
The hard drive connector assembly comprises a PCMCIA card having a PCMCIA connector for a PCMCIA port on a computer and a hard drive connector to connect the PCMCIA card to the new hard drive. The static dissipation bag preferably has an opening whereby the PCMCIA connector can be extended through to connect to the PCMCIA port of a computer.
The new hard drive and connected hard drive connector assembly can be manipulated within the static dissipation bag to extend the PCMCIA connector in and out of the opening of the static dissipation bag. The PCMCIA connector is connected to the PCMCIA or equivalent port of the computer to effect the data transfer from the existing hard drive to the new hard drive. The PCMCIA connector is disconnected from the PCMCIA or equivalent port after the data transfer from the existing hard drive.
For a backup option, the PCMCIA connector of the hard drive connector assembly is connected to the PCMCIA or equivalent port of a computer, the data of at least one of the hard drives in the computer is transferred to the existing hard drive while the existing hard drive is packaged in the static dissipation bag and the PCMCIA connector is disconnected from the PCMCIA or equivalent port after the data transfer is complete. The static dissipation bag is grounded to the computer and operator prior to connecting the PCMCIA connector to the computer.
In another backup embodiment, a hard drive with a connected hard drive connector assembly having a PCMCIA connector is packaged in a static dissipation bag having a conductive coating on its exterior surface; the packaged hard drive is mounted on an elevated table, the PCMCIA connector is extended out of the bag, the PCMCIA connector of the hard drive connector assembly is connected to the PCMCIA or equivalent port of a computer, the data from the computer is transferred to the hard drive while the hard drive is packaged in the static dissipation bag and the bag is mounted on the elevated table, and the PCMCIA connector is disconnected from the PCMCIA or equivalent port after the data transfer is complete. Preferably, the static dissipation bag is grounded to the computer and the operator prior to connecting the PCMCIA connector to the PCMCIA or equivalent port. The PCMCIA connector of the hard drive connector assembly can be extended out of an opening in the static dissipation bag when connected to the PCMCIA or equivalent port. The height of the PCMCIA connector above a support surface, i.e., table top, is approximately the height of the PCMCIA or equivalent port when the computer is on the support surface, i.e., table top, because the hard drive and hard drive connector assembly are mounted on an elevated table to provide such height.
For a static dissipation bag having a wing or field of polymeric film, the envelope and the two fields of polymeric film can be contiguous, or the envelope and the two fields of polymeric film can be separate components conductively connected to one another.
Preferably each separate conductive lead of the static dissipation bag has attachment means connected to the free end of the conductive lead.